


Smoke in the Library

by Isscha



Series: 30 Days of Flash Fiction 2018 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Library, M/M, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isscha/pseuds/Isscha
Summary: When Hermione sees Draco in the most secluded area of the library, her usual spot, she reluctantly finds a different table rather than confront him.  This small change tells her that her afternoon study session isn’t going to go as planned





	Smoke in the Library

The smoke was thick and acrid, and Hermione waved her hand in front of her face to clear enough to cast a bubble head charm so she could breath and evaluate the situation.  It had every sign of being one of those horrid Weasley products and when she saw in the smoke written Weasley Wizard Wheezes, she scowled in irritation at yet another one of their pranks once again interrupting her studies.  She took her duties as prefect very seriously, and when those around her did not afford the same, it irked her. She worked hard to reach the point she’s at currently, and knew she deserved at least some respect.

 

With her head clear now that she can breath, she realized the smoke is coming from the direction of her usual spot in the library.  The spot that had already been taken by one Draco Malfoy, who had glared at her so fiercely upon her approach, she simply turned on her heel and found a different table.  She had not wanted to fight that battle today, despite it being the most secluded and quiet section of the library and ideal for the intense study session she had planned to prepare for the OWL’s in a couple of months.

 

Her eyes narrowed when another memory came to her.  One of Harry not 10 minutes after she had sat down. He had walked straight up to her as if he had known she would not be in her typical hide-a-way corner.  They sat talking for a bit, before he abruptly left as soon as the conversation reached a natural conclusion point. She hadn’t dwelt on it at the time as she had been extremely thankful her friend had left her to study and had immediately pushed the odd interaction out of her mind as soon as he had vanished.  

 

Now, however, it was all her mind could focus on.  Why  _ had _ he left so abruptly?  Why had he approached her in the first place?  Typically, she would go and find him or Ron, and not the other way around, especially with exams approaching.  It was almost as if Harry had wanted to ensure that having previously conversed with her, if she needed someone to speak with, she would be unlikely to seek him out.  She had to admit that it was rather clever of Harry to do so. Had the opportunity arose, she would indeed have sought out Ron over Harry since she had already spoken with him and would unconsciously want to talk with her other best friend that day, as well.  

 

Hermione glanced again over where the smoke was still dense and thick, and the hair on the back of her neck stood up.  She was certain that table usurper was up to no good. Her fist clenched around her quill until she felt it crack under the pressure, and she set it down with a guilty expression.  It had been one of her best quills, and now she would need another trip to Hogsmeade or to just owl order a new set. 

 

A rustling had her head turning in time to see Madam Pince bustling over from her desk and before the older library matron rounds the corner, Hermione was certain she heard a voice.  The voice sounded suspiciously like Harry’s voice whispering something that sounded a lot like the words  _ Shut up, Draco _ .  Ready to wave it off as her imagination, she heard a very distinctive posh voice hiss  _ Don’t tell me what to do, Potter _ and a very horrifying realization is coming over her.  

 

_ Harry didn’t want me finding him with Malfoy _ .  She knew she should be at the very least irritated that Harry was sneaking around to be with someone as foul as Draco Malfoy, but she also knew that Harry possessed very good instincts.  She would still hold a conversation with him about the nature of their relationship, and if Malfoy intended to make peace with her and Ron or if they would all simply have to pretend the others didn’t exist.  She’d rather not live that way; it sounded very tiring. She would rather hash out all their issues with each other, and then move on. 

 

She’ll have to corner Harry soon about it.  Perhaps she could also find out which of them set off the darkness powder from the twins and why they did it.  She had a very vivid imagination, and didn’t want to entertain the images of what sorts of things Harry and Malfoy could get up to with an invisibility cloak and the darkness powder cloud the twins had recently perfected.

 

She snickered to herself as she packed up her books to leave.  She wondered how many couples she had thwarted over the years with her usual placement of the most secluded table in the Library.  She glanced back over to where the smoke was finally being dissipated with help from Madam Pince and then to the spot where she had last heard the voices.  She smirked at the seemingly blank portion of the wall and walked out of the library. 

 

Confronting Harry about his clandestine relationship with Malfoy could take place later.  She had OWL’s to study for.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 Prompt: Smoke hung so thick in the library’s rafters that she could read words in it.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Doing this for fun. Don't own.
> 
> Etc, etc, etc.
> 
> The 30 Days of Flash Fiction 2018 collection is a collection of one shot flash fictions that are not connected in any fashion. Many will feature Drarry, as well as a variety of other pairings throughout their friends. I aim to post a story daily, though I only promise that I will post all 30 stories at some point - not that I will post them in exactly 30 days. Some stories will be short, some will be long, it all depends on how I respond to the prompt on a particular day.


End file.
